Recently, various types of lighting luminaires including fluorescent lamps are being replaced with LED lamps having similar appearances, commonly usable sockets, and high efficiency. However, LED fluorescent lamps have not become widespread because conventional fluorescent lamp ballasts are installed in existing conventional fluorescent lamp luminaires and they should be inconveniently replaced with LED converters in order to use general LED fluorescent lamps. Therefore, there has been a demand for LED lamps in the shape of fluorescent lamps (i.e., LED fluorescent lamps), which may be installed and used in conventional fluorescent lamp luminaires, replacing conventional glass tube fluorescent lamps therein.